Electrodes used in lithium ion secondary batteries are typically provided with an active material layer, containing an active material, on a collector. The active material layer is produced generally by coating the surface of a collector with a slurry-like composition resulting from dispersing an active material in a liquid medium, and by drying the whole, followed by pressing. Methods are also known that involve producing an electrode by powder molding, without using a liquid medium. For instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrode production method that involves coating an elongate collector with a binder coating solution, along the longitudinal direction; depositing thereafter, onto the coated collector, a powder of granulated particles resulting from granulation of active material particles and a binder; and forming an active material layer through pressure molding (pressing).